


Bucky的魔幻奇妙之旅

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky被诅咒了，现在的每一天早晨对他来说都是一个惊喜。Steve作为一个超级男友，非常支持他，或者说他在没被逼疯的情况下尽己所能了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky的魔幻奇妙之旅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm on Your Magical Mystery Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211261) by [seasonschange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonschange/pseuds/seasonschange). 



> *灵感来源于《马丁的早晨》"Martin Morning"
> 
> *有性转情节，和一笔带过的BG和互攻情节，雷者闪避，闪避，闪避。

问题是，他们不知道事情是怎么发生的。

一个月前的某一天，Steve和Bucky正站在他们在复仇者大厦那层楼的阳台上享受极其珍贵的悠闲夜晚。他们接个吻，喝点酒（虽然再多的酒精也无法灌醉他们了），然后再接接吻，看一会儿脚下的城市灯火，想要把这新的城市和他们曾经熟知的纽约融和起来。

Bucky那天安静得有些反常——或者说，好吧，比平常还要安静，Steve环着他的腰，把他拉近了一点，想用自己的身体来温暖他。如果一段时间待着不动的话，Bucky的体温就会变得特别低，这有时候会吓Steve一跳。在他探过去吻他的时候，他那冰冷的皮肤总会让他忍不住打冷颤，他会轻声唤着Bucky的名字，尽可能地帮他驱逐寒意。

这都是因为当初在雪地里找回Bucky后，Armin Zola和他那群恶心的科学怪人在他身上做的实验。虽然Bucky说他不怎么记得那时候的事情了，但Steve就是知道在处理好Bucky的手臂之后，Zola肯定对他的身体做了什么改造，为了让他适应极寒，好确保他在被反复冷冻，像一件放在储藏室、暂时用不到、直到下次需要时才会想起来的东西一样留在冷冻舱时不会被弄坏。Steve没有打探太多，他没办法眼睁睁地看着Bucky记起那段俘虏的经历，没办法看着他挣扎着想找出正确的词汇来说明自己有多害怕，有多疼。Steve更希望他们永远都不要让Bucky恢复这段记忆，但他也知道，自己不能光捡出喜欢的那部分记忆，然后让他的爱人像从没发生过一样忘记其他的。他知道的那个Bucky，那个有着总能让他在战争年代保持自我的勇气和正直的男人，那个提醒着他他们从哪来，他们是谁，他曾经样子的男人，那个Bucky并没有完全消失，但他也不再是曾经的那个Bucky了。现在的Bucky，就算他的脸上还挂着微笑，眼睛也偶尔会出现那种空白。现在的Bucky，Steve要花上好大的力气和毅力才能让他真心笑出来。当他嘴角上翘出那个以前的坏笑，那个Steve从个小个子时就深深印在脑海里的坏笑，那个那么多年之前他就为之神魂颠倒的坏笑时，他就知道，Bucky还在那里，还在他身边。他知道他把Bucky找回来了，而不是什么装作是他最好朋友的空壳。在那些珍贵少有的时刻里，他看上去是真的很开心，Steve一心所求的就是Bucky能够开心。如果Bucky不在乎这个未来，如果他不能和他一起迎接这个未来，那他也没什么好在乎的了。

那个晚上，Steve一直在安静地听着脚下城市的声音，他的下巴搁在Bucky的左肩上，在感受到Bucky在他怀里的扭动时收紧了放在他腰上的手臂。Bucky这些日子总是像雕塑一样一动不动，但那天晚上他却一直有些躁动不安，Steve问过他是否一切都好，但是他没回答他。他们的晚上就处在这样的气氛下过去了，两个人都没怎么交流了。

“你知道的，”Bucky却突然打破了沉默，稍稍吓了Steve一跳，“我看着这个城市，却还是不敢相信。我记得他们做的那些事，但还是不敢相信这所有的一切都发生在我被锁在某个什么掩体.....沉睡的时候。”

他用血肉的那只手臂示意了一下复仇者大厦周围那些发着光的摩天大楼，不管他们看向哪里，视线里总是那些高楼。

Bucky有个习惯，除了在战场上，他总是只会用那只右手。Steve要求他半天，他才会老不情愿地同意让他碰一碰他的机械臂。这快让Steve发疯了，他一直在跟Bucky保证那没什么的，告诉他他并不讨厌他的机械臂，也绝不会感到厌恶，因为Bucky身上的任何部分都不会让他感到厌恶。但是Bucky就是不肯听他的。

“我真不敢相信自己竟然错过了这么多。”

Steve本来想提醒他，说自己在被解冻之后也经历了这同样的不可思议，和他一样也在努力适应着这个新世界，但是他最后还是决定保持沉默。反正Bucky又不是不知道这个。Steve就只是在Bucky的肩膀上低低地嗯了一声，在不打断他的情况下表示了自己的感同身受，同时也让Bucky有足够的自由可以宣泄出一直压在他心底的东西。这是Bucky在表达了自己作为九头蛇近一个世纪的武器，手上沾染了大量鲜血的愧疚后，第一次主动讲起什么。

“我只是......我不知道。我走在从小长大的街道上，却觉得自己只是个陌生人。我没有机会看着它们慢慢改变，现在我认不出任何东西了。就算是新世纪的一些音乐都能让我恐慌发作，我一直都觉得可悲极了！就觉得自己像个该死的外星人。”

Bucky笑了，是那种难过的、贬低自己的笑声，让Steve觉得比所有九头蛇特工加起来都更令他感到憎恨。

“我只是希望自己在每次刺杀任务之间没有沉睡那么久，你知道吗？即使我知道自己其实并没怎么变老，我还是觉得自己老极了。与此同时，我却并没看过多少东西。我只是希望，该死的，我希望我能经历.......更多.......啊，该死的，忘记我说的吧，我也不知道自己在说什么。”

Bucky的这番坦白几乎让Steve心碎了，他默默地把Bucky哄了进去，关上了阳台的玻璃门，把他带到了床上去。他们紧紧地抱着对方，Bucky在睡着前都一直牢牢地搂着Steve比他更强壮的身体，就好像他需要把这个他唯一知道是真实的东西尽可能地抱紧一样，这样就能确保第二天醒来的时候，他第一眼看到的就是他。

Steve在Bucky的头顶印下一个吻，也睡着了。

第二天早上起来的时候，他面对的却是另一边空荡荡的床，和耳边传来的从浴室发出的尖叫。

 

\-------- 

他们不知道到底发生了什么，但是当Bucky在那个希望自己能够经历过所有错失的事物后的第二天早上，他醒过来发现自己变成了一个女人。

Steve严肃地看着刚从浴室出来的Bucky，他那条短裤现在正松松垮垮地挂在他现在相当纤细的腰上，上半身什么都没穿，因为Bucky平常就是这么睡觉的，只除了现在他多了一对胸脯，但他却没什么可以遮住它们的东西。

他们在接下去的五分钟都目瞪口呆地看着对方，然后Steve就像光速一样冲出了房间，一边尖叫着让Bucky穿上衣服，一边决定了要去找Bruce。

在去实验室的路上，每个见到他们的人都呈现出一副痴呆的模样，因为虽然Bucky变成了女人，他的特征还是相当好认的。他的金属手臂还在，虽然现在变成了一个更小的，好和他的另外一只手臂相称，他的眼睛、嘴巴和头发都没变，只是眉毛变得更纤细，鼻子和下巴的线条更柔和精致，更女性化了。他一路上都在吹嘘着自己的胸部，还叫Steve来感受一下，Steve坚定地拒绝了这个主意，或者至少是在得到Bruce的诊断之前坚定地拒绝了这么做。他们进了电梯之后，他试着不要盯着Bucky看，但是Bucky一直贴在他的身边，还在大笑，虽然那不是他平常的声音，但那还是Bucky。Bucky觉得这一切都很好玩，而不是感到受惊了，这是让Steve现在还能保持镇定的唯一原因。Bucky女性化的笑声像是泡泡一样在他身边迸裂开来，他（她）的身体贴着他的，温暖又柔软。

当他们到了Clint和Natasha的那个楼层时，Steve敲响了他们的卧室门，同时祈祷自己没有把他们吵醒，因为Clint的起床气真是非常可怕，他会冲别人一直大嚷大叫，在喝到第一杯咖啡之前都表现得像个混蛋。Steve这才想起来他们应该拿着咖啡来麻烦这对特工的，他低声咒骂了自己几句。就只能等下次了。

从房间里传来了一身呻吟（Clint的），接着是一阵笑声（Natasha的）。然后就是几声低语，一声小声的惊呼，紧接着是咚的一声。Steve很确定这是什么人刚刚被从床上踢下去的声音。

太棒了。

Steve做好了要面对一个抓狂特工的准备，却在看到Natasha出现在打开的门后时吃了一惊，她的头发有些乱，眉毛疑惑地冲他挑了挑。

“呃，早上好。”Steve有点尴尬地开口道，试着用自己更高大的身躯尽可能地把Bucky挡在后面。

Natasha看起来并没有发现什么不对劲，因为她所有的注意力都被Steve那正急剧红起来的脸吸引了。

“我在想，是不是可以借一下你的......呃，你的一件内衣？”

Natasha的脸上是他见过的，出现在她脸上的最困惑的表情。她皱了皱眉头，扭了扭屁股，把门开得更大了些，靠在了门上。

“我是不是听错了？还是说这是你们这些战前男孩子关于‘避孕套’或是什么的代称？”

Steve真希望这段对话赶紧结束，他也希望可以给自己一枪，让自己痛快地死掉，因为这实在是太。尴。尬。了。

Bucky在他身后发出一声泡泡般的笑声，吸引了Natasha的注意，她开始透过Steve试着往他身后窥去。

“不，不是的，我真的需要你的一件内衣。是为了我画的一幅画。”他的眼睛没看着她，正盯着天花板的什么地方，因为他从来就做不到看着对方的眼睛撒谎。

他听到Natasha吹了一口气，然后就是悉悉索索的声音，接着——

“Natasha！”Steve叫了起来，他的目光重新回到了她的身上，却震惊地发现Natasha的双手都探进了她鼓起的睡衣下面，很显然正忙着脱掉身上穿着的内衣，“我不是说你现在穿着的这一件！”

“快他妈的给我闭嘴！”Clint从房间里不知哪个地方冲他们喊道，Natasha没有睬Steve，她把内衣从她的一侧袖子里拽了出来（她这该死的到底是怎么做到的？Steve惊讶极了，并控制着自己不要露出目瞪口呆的表情），递给了他。

那是件黑色的，缀着精致蕾丝的内衣，那件内衣精巧极了，Steve都害怕自己的大手会把它弄坏。但还没等他伸出手去接，Natasha就已经绕过了他，把内衣朝他身后扔了过去。Steve听到了金属臂挥舞的声音，知道Bucky接住它了。他听到了低低的一声口哨声，然后是Bucky的“漂亮”，用他那现在更亮的声音。

Steve想问Natasha是怎么搞明白这是怎么回事的，但她只是冲着他瞪大的眼睛耸了耸肩。

“你的撒谎技术糟透了，Steve。应该找人来教教你，你撒谎撒得太烂了，看着你骗我都觉得是一种侮辱。你要去找Bruce看看James的小毛病吗？”

“是的。”Bucky的声音像是被什么盖住了，Steve回头瞥了一眼，刚好看到他脱掉了上衣，正准备把那件内衣穿上去。

Steve的脸又红了。

“好吧，祝你们好运。这看起来更像是Loki的伎俩，所以我不怎么寄希望于医生。要是问我的话，我觉得你们就应该直接回房间去，好好搞一搞，说不定就解决了。”

Steve气急败坏的回复被Bucky的咯咯笑声压了下去。

“我们会考虑的。”Steve不高兴地反击道，他知道Natasha就喜欢让他尴尬，特别是在Bucky面前尴尬。

他真的不明白为什么自己是那个被取笑的，Bucky才是那个变成女人的人诶。

在谢过Natasha，并请求她保密之后，他们放她回到了自己的男朋友身边。

然后Steve还得在给Bucky穿上上衣之前帮他把那件内衣扣起来，虽然后者总是在吹嘘自己多么了解女人，但他还是只知道怎么把那东西解开——却从来没有把它穿上去的经验。这对他们两个来说，既尴尬又兴奋，等Bucky终于能见人了，他踮起了脚尖，在Steve的脸颊上印下了一个吻。这是个小心翼翼，试探的吻，就好像Steve会把他推开一样（这可真是荒谬），Steve回给他的吻热情到足够打消他的这个顾虑了。

 

\-------

结果Bruce真的不比他们多知道多少。

在戳了Bucky几下，确保他的金属手臂和新身体适应良好后，Bruce告诉他们这和科学无关，也许是什么魔法搞的鬼，这就不是他擅长的领域了，差了十万八千里。他建议他们最好去找Thor谈谈，因为他现在是他们唯一能信任的魔法生物了，但唯一的问题是，Thor现在不在地球上，他们一两个星期之内都联系不上他。

Bucky在从Bruce的检查桌上跳下来，谢过他花时间帮他检查后，就不顾Steve的反对，拉着他的手回到了他们的楼层。

等回到房间后，Bucky脱掉了衣服，邀请Steve作为测试员来测试一下他（她）的新身体。

这感觉和他们当初在那个破破烂烂的小公寓的第一次一样尴尬，Steve完全不知道要怎么和女人做的事实让Bucky更急迫地想去教他——就像以前一样。这种怀旧的情绪在这一刻击中了他，让他的胸腔有点酸痛，让他想在这种感觉消失之前吻Steve的嘴唇至少一百遍。

在第一次过了之后，他们并肩躺在床上，还在试着平顺自己的呼吸。Bucky还在抚摸着自己的胸部，还时不时傻兮兮地笑出来。

“你觉得我没有......软下去，我没有软下去意味着我是他们说的，呃，双性恋吗？”

Bucky在他身边笑了出来，翻了个身，趴在床上，用那双漂亮的、深邃的蓝眼睛——Steve真庆幸他的眼睛没有变，要不然他肯定会发疯般地想念它们的。

“才不是，你只是‘Bucky性恋’而已。”

Steve大声笑了出来，Bucky再次跳到了他的身上。

这一次，Steve终于找回了自己的自制力，他们在累到实在干不下去之后才让对方获得了满足。Bucky给Steve展示了所有取悦女性的办法，还发现了一些新的花招，让他自己也愉快地惊呼出来。

最后一次，Steve在Bucky上面，手指在Bucky的双腿间缓慢移动着，一边在他耳边反复说着他有多喜欢看Bucky，不管他是什么样子，他都不在乎。他雨点般的吻印在Bucky的额头上，头发上，眼皮上，让Bucky在到达gao chao的时候流出了眼泪，他的金属臂紧紧地攥住Steve的肩膀，就好像攥住他的生命一样。

 

 

\-------

第二天早上，Steve被什么暖暖又湿湿的东西舔着鼻尖的触感弄醒了。

他微笑了起来，手臂向上伸展了一下，睁开了双眼，正准备向他一生的挚爱道早安，却看到了一个什么像老鼠一样的东西，正低头看着他。Steve对自己的反应并不是很骄傲，他惊呼出声，被缠在腿上的床单绊了一下，从床上掉了下去，搞什么鬼？！

他找到了几个微波手套，抓住了这个啮齿类小动物，又去Bruce的实验室走了一趟，才发现这个东西可能是Bucky。

Steve向坐在检查桌上的老鼠（不是老鼠，Bruce说这不是老鼠，这是只浣熊）凑近了一些，看进了它那双严肃得有些奇怪的蓝眼睛，他觉得Bruce的推断可能没有错，虽然这听上去很疯狂，这个小动物很有可能就是Bucky，因为那双灰蓝色的眼睛正在回视着他。Steve越看它，就越觉得这个小动物可爱，他突然被一种极其强烈的，想要把它抱在怀里的渴望淹没了。这个小动物也有一个金属脚爪，Steve不知道为什么他一开始没发现这个。

所以他就在Bruce阻止他之前这么做了，他把那个毛茸茸的小身体从检查桌上抱了起来，因为Bucky低声哼哼着想从他手里扭出去的样子笑了起来。它的样子看上去很好玩，眼睛周围有一圈黑色皮毛，就好像抹上了战斗迷彩，它的尾巴在空中剧烈地摆动着。

“你可真可爱，Buck，这是怎么发生的？”

那只浣熊停止了挣扎，瞪了他一眼，Bruce在给Tony打电话，匆匆忙忙叫他赶紧在这一对还没来得及再次回房间之前过来。事实证明，Tony之前并不相信Bruce说的，Bucky变成女人的事。

但这一次，Steve不打算让Bucky再躲回房间去了。复仇者来了之后都聚拢在了他们两个周围，开始逗着小浣熊，还没等Steve反应过来是怎么回事，Bucky就已经被他们一个接一个地在手上传了一圈，哇哦，Clint的那双手还真不错，好吧，也许Bucky喜欢被这么拍着，就一点点喜欢吧。它在Natasha手上压根都没有挣扎过一下。没有。即使在她抓了抓它耳朵后面的皮毛时也没有，还软绵绵地融化在了她的臂弯里。

Bucky在突然被Tony的双手抓过去——要问他的话，他会说这个男人的时间都浪费在发明创造上了，因为他的那双手生下来就是为了给小动物抓肚皮的——时才意识到Steve在嫉妒，接着它就重新撞回到那片发达的胸肌上了，那双强壮的双臂差不多包裹住了它的整个身体，让它觉得暖烘烘的。Steve的味道很舒服，没过几分钟，Bucky就昏昏欲睡了。对于这么小的一只小动物来说，它的呼噜声倒是很响。

他们用冰箱里能找到的东西来喂他，直到Tony最后订购了一整箱活的蚱蜢，因为他们在Google上搜索到，浣熊的饮食应该包括40%的无脊椎动物。但是等那些蚱蜢窜逃到整个复仇者大厦，Pepper差点因为这片混乱心脏病发作之后，他们才终于愿意放开Bucky，看着它迅速地清理了这片混乱。它就像一只真正的浣熊一样，用他们给它的一小桶水洗干净了每一只抓到的猎物，确保它们被淹死了之后才把那些虫子塞进了嘴巴里。

这看起来真令人恶心，却又可爱得不得了。

复仇者们都因为这一幕开心的不得了，在Bucky吃完之后，它还被Tony额外地抓了抓肚皮作为奖励。

 

那天晚上，当Bucky在Steve给他在客厅地板上用小箱子搭起来的小床里可怜巴巴地叫起来的时候，Steve还是妥协了，温柔地把它叫了进来，Bucky的爪子在朝着卧室奔跑过来时在木地板上发出了可爱的声音。Steve让小动物爬上了床，让它蜷在被子上。他向Bucky保证这只是暂时的，他们一定能找到办法让这一切停下来的。Bucky轻轻捏了他一下，然后他们都睡着了。

 

\-------

睡到半夜，Steve醒了过来，发现Bucky正在被子下撞着他的腿，他困兮兮地嘟囔了一声“好的，没门，Buck”，然后就掀开了被子，抓起它颈部的皮毛，把它扔进了浴室，锁上了门。

他全心全意地爱着Bucky，他真的爱他，但是。

他也是有底线的。

 

\------- 

日子一天天地过去了，但是Bucky并没有好起来。要他说的话，这些每日一变只是越来越奇怪了。像那次Steve醒过来，发现Bucky变成了一把银勺子，勺柄上还刻着个什么。这倒有些好玩，因为Bucky确实喜欢像勺子一样从背后抱着他，但这又很奇怪，因为Steve不能问Bucky他现在感觉怎么样。他就只是拿着那个勺子，一整天傻兮兮地盯着它看，不知道它会不会动起来，会不会跟他说话？当复仇者们过来进行他们的每日一访时，Tony找了一个放大镜，他们仔细看了看那个花纹。

原来那个花样是Bucky的红星，但是嵌在了Steve的盾牌里。这让Steve快要哭出来了，虽然这事有点滑稽，但是Bucky在被变成一把勺子的情况下，都还在设法阐释自己是属于Steve的。

当Clint开玩笑说要用它来搅拌他的咖啡时，Steve觉得复仇者今天的拜访是时候该告一段落了，而且决定Clint在接下去的至少一个星期内都不准再来了。

其他人不仅开始担心Bucky，也开始为Steve感到焦虑。他知道他们担心，但是他们做不了什么来帮助Bucky，Steve自己也无计可施。这快慢慢把他折磨疯了。他只能在每天醒来的时候准备好支持他的爱人，不管他变成了什么。

所以Bucky在接下去的一个月里都在不停变化，一点改善都没有。

这一天他是一把勺子，第二天，他就变成了一个有着黑亮亮鳞片，巨大的角，还有一只金属前腿和前爪的龙了，它在试图逃走之前毁了半个复仇者大厦。

Hulk不得不坐在它身上才能让它待在地面上不动。Steve一直跟它待在一起，跟这个巨大的野兽说着些肉麻兮兮的胡言乱语，虽然Bucky看上去并不明白他在说什么，它甚至根本不在乎他在说什么。Steve还不得不制止Hulk拉Bucky翅膀的举动，要不然他会把它们都扯下来的。他们不是很清楚Bucky作为人类的身体哪部分受到了伤害。黑龙眼睛里的竖瞳就有Steve的脑袋那么大，还好它们仍是Bucky眼睛的那种灰蓝色。过了一会儿，它眼里的那种激烈情绪好像慢慢消退了，靠近Steve站着的那一侧的眼睛透出些温柔的眼波，等他伸出手去轻柔爱抚Bucky身上一片坚硬鳞片时，巨龙叹了一口气，吐出一小朵烟雾，闭上了眼睛。

第二天早上，他们却没有机会谈谈昨天的事情，因为Bruce什么都没穿，就只是拿着一盒Steve最喜欢的饼干出现在了他们的客厅里。Bucky这时也醒了过来，他的两只手臂都是血肉之躯，完好无损，这让他这一整天都扒着Steve的上衣在哭泣。

他们那一整天都没离开过床铺，Steve紧紧地抱着Bucky现在的完全血肉之躯，他们一直在回忆往昔，回忆过去的很多事情，它们和现在他们可以做的，可以说的，可以成为的相比是多么糟糕，他们也谈起了以前能记起的美好时光，比如Bucky是怎样用当初的两只血肉之手抱着Steve的小身板，还有他们攒够了去科尼岛的钱，在夏天去那里买冰激凌吃的回忆，他们在落日时分一起走回来，还因为这一天的快乐而平静不下来，消化着这几个星期以来摄入的最多甜分，他们太高兴，太无忧无虑了，差点就在门口亲起来了，还好还有一丝理智让他们想起这种做法有多危险。

Bucky特别回想起他还有两只手时是什么感觉。那些他曾经可以做的，但在九头蛇把那些恶心的设备嵌进他的胸口后就再也不能做的小事情。Steve曾经试过反驳他，给他举例证明他的金属手臂也十分好用，试着说服Bucky，说他一点儿也不在意他的金属会不小心碰到他，但Bucky不愿意听这个。这让Steve很恼火，让他想从床上下来，离开Bucky，因为他做不到这个，他没办法忍受让Bucky继续厌恶自己，还要求自己和他统一战线，让Steve叫他怪物，而他明明不是！

就当他真的准备这么做的时候，JARVIS插了进来，用他一如往常的礼貌语气，告诉他们有某个奇怪的生物正在纽约的大街上散布恐惧。

他们穿上了衣服，Steve还是固执地不肯开口讲话，Bucky则在感叹着他的衣服和裤子握在左手上的触感。

到了事发地点，复仇者们决定分头行动，Steve带上了Tony，Natasha和Clint自动组成了一队，所以就剩下了Bucky和Hulk。他们被要求留在后方，等前面两队把那生物逼迫到他们那个方向时消灭它们。这是最老套的招式，所以很管用。

Bucky现在没有金属手臂了，即使他的身上也有血清，他还是没法控制地感觉到自己的没用，他坐在Hulk身边，后者现在正坐在地上把小石块拍成粉齑来打发时间。

没过多久，他们脚下的地面开始颤抖，随之而来的是一声咆哮。那个生物从拐弯处蹿了出来，鼻涕虫一般巨大的亮橘黄色身躯像一列火车残骸一般快速驶了过来。

Hulk一下子跳了起来，牢牢地站定后伸出手臂准备去抓那个怪物。如果Bucky还有金属手臂的话，他肯定会上去帮他一起挡住它的，但是现在，他看了看那个正以不可思议的速度朝他们冲来的橘黄色巨怪，又低头看了看他的人类手臂......

却希望他的金属手臂还在。该死的，也许它是有点重，有时候还让他不是很舒服，而且金属手指也没他原来的手指那么灵活，但是至少，它会让他在像现在的时刻感觉自己还有那么点用。那个金属手臂是九头蛇用来散播恐惧的武器，Bucky发过誓要用这个金属手臂来救人，为他曾经沾染的鲜血赎罪。

他曾经的两只正常手臂给他带来了什么好处呢，他最后还不是被那个世界上最大最可怕的恐怖组织俘虏并差点杀掉了吗？

当那个巨大的鼻涕虫快要撞上他们的时候，Bucky做了现在唯一合理的举动，他躲开了，躲在了Hulk的后面，他从没现在这一刻这样觉得自己是个胆小鬼，他厌恶自己，同时感觉到了那怪物撞上Hulk的冲击，Hulk的咆哮声被那怪物震耳欲聋的尖叫声淹没了，那尖叫声甚至震碎了这条街上所有的玻璃窗，玻璃碎片像雨点一样撒在他们周围。

 

 

\-------

后来，很后来，等他们终于回到复仇者大厦的时候，他们都累得要死，身上盖着一层黏糊糊的橘黄色粘液，闻起来就像下水道，但比那还要糟糕一百倍，他们什么都没说就都分开回自己的房间去了，Tony倒是不高兴地嘟囔了一句“是啊，你也他妈的晚上好，JARVIS"。

Steve和Bucky一起去洗了澡，他们一边帮对方洗着身体，一边打着瞌睡，以致于Steve滑了一下，差点跌了出去，Bucky在关键时刻拉住了他，两个人都歇斯底里地大笑了起来，把水关了，乱七八糟地帮对方擦干了身体。

他们最后躺在了床上，头发还在滴着水，但他们太累了，懒得理会它了。

当Steve想贴在Bucky身后的时候，Bucky把他推开了，Steve还没来得及咕哝出他的抱怨，Bucky就伸出双手抱住了他，一只手开始抚摸着他的后背，从腰窝到后颈。Steve挨着他放松了下来，在他耳边发出咕哝声，心满意足地躺在那里，像一只金黄色的大猫一样被Bucky抚摸着，Bucky就在这时想起来Steve以前很喜欢被这么触碰，这么抚摸，他喜欢被这么照顾着，他们在血清之前就喜欢这么做。但从他带着一只金属手臂和满腹的心理重担回来后，Bucky就没像以前那样常常碰Steve了，尤其不再用两只手臂一起抱他。曾经有段时间，他甚至会确保自己总是走在Steve的左边，这样他就看不到他的金属左臂了。他不知道他这么做是为了不让Steve对他产生没必要的内疚（好像他是那个让Bucky经历过这么多可怕事情的罪魁祸首似的），还是害怕自己会控制不住那只手臂，让它再次去伤害Steve。总而言之，过去的一年，他确实没怎么触碰过Steve。

但他现在可以毫无恐惧地碰他了，他就尽情地这么做了，享受着Steve挤在他身边，因为他的每次触碰而开心地叹息的样子，Bucky平整的指甲会在手指游曳的时候时不时地陷进Steve的肌肤。Bucky知道自己现在应该感到全然的满足，他这一刻的感觉确实非常好，但是......有什么很不对劲，他试着不去想它，但结果脑海里却只剩下它。

他也很想念Steve会因为自己的金属手很偶尔不小心碰到他时发出的抽气声。

他之前从来没有仔细想过这个，但是鉴于他现在两手健全，却没让Steve有那种反应了，Bucky开始思考。

他想Steve在跟他说他不介意的时候，是不是不全是实话？他在想Steve对他金属手臂的喜爱是不是和对他的另一只血肉之躯一样多？如果他没有更喜欢那只金属手臂的话？

他开始思考这真的是Steve为了自己老伙计着想而牺牲了自己的舒适吗？这难道不是因为Steve渐渐喜欢上了Bucky冰冷的手指在他的体温下慢慢变暖的感觉吗？

想的越多，他就越记起他的金属手臂是多么有用，不仅仅是在战场上，还有他和Steve在一起的时候，特别是，它能取悦Steve。在少数的几次Bucky想当上面的那个的时候，他会发现自己在想他们多么幸运可以有这么一只金属手，因为用金属手帮Steve扩张更安全，他不怎么想去想如果是他的另一只手指伸进Steve的屁股里会发生什么事，Steve会在他的手指碰到他体内那个甜蜜的地方时剧烈地收缩起来。

那可能会阻塞住他右手的血液循环。

想到这个，Bucky自顾自地笑了起来，听着Steve在他颈窝的轻柔呻吟，他想，自己的两只原生手臂能回来当然好，但是他也不介意金属的那只明天又回到他身上了。

真的不介意。

 

 

\-------

Steve非常支持他的男朋友。他真的非常支持他。他随时作好了为Bucky去死的准备。他愿意为他做任何事，但即使这样，他的耐心还是慢慢要告罄了。

Bucky每天都在变化，Bruce每天都没有关于他是怎么变的和为什么会变化的原因的答案，只除了在Steve告诉他第一天变化的前一个晚上发生的事后，推断出这可能和Bucky希望能真正地活过这七十年的愿望有关。

虽然这并没能帮助Bucky找到任何治疗的方法，但这也算开了个头了。

到现在，Bucky已经变成过女人，浣熊，勺子，巨龙，人类，植物，机器人（这个一点儿也不好笑），鬼魂，音乐（Tony在Steve的要求下把它录了下来，因为这是Steve听过的最好听的奏鸣曲，他有种自己其实一直知道这个旋律，但却从来没有把它们变成音符记录下来的感觉，但那音乐在Clint一进来就变成了一种叫dubstep的电子乐，这个名词还是别人告诉Steve的，那音乐吵得要命，还带着愤怒的情绪），烟火，金属手臂，Bucky形状的饼干，Bucky形状的雪人，Bucky形状的小熊软糖，Bucky形状的铜像，Bucky形状的云彩，一包牛奶，Steve（真的那个Steve从来没有觉得这么尴尬过，他被Bucky逼迫着看自己打飞机，看他穿上自己的作战服，摆着那些海报上的姿势，让JARVIS帮他拍照，并马上上传到自己的电脑里），一杯茶，一双靴子，逆戟鲸（好吧，这个可真是太可怕了，你能想象这要花多少钱，需要多少超人类的冷静才能在思考着怎么把一头逆戟鲸运到该死的海里而不被相关部门控告时不抓狂吗？突然就有六架直升飞机跟着那辆运送逆戟鲸的大卡车后头，并在电视台全国全程直播，你还可以听到电视台的主持人管你叫“动物虐待狂”或“动物园大盗”，而美国海岸警卫队拒绝相信卡车里的其实是你的超级男友，也拒绝了你关于最好在你失去理智，把一个警卫的脑袋削下来塞进另一个警卫的屁股里之前给你们放行的要求），还有其他Steve就连想一想都感到头痛的东西。

但是他醒过来发现Bucky已经停止呼吸的那一天是最糟糕的。

Steve的悲痛无法用语言来形容，他已经忘了自己朝墙壁砸了几拳了，怒气和绝望就要把他撕碎了。到了晚上，Bucky的遗体仍然躺在床上，Steve拒绝让其他人把它移走，在Bruce宣布了死亡时间大概在午夜附近之后，他们留他一个人和他的遗体独处，好让他能够无所顾忌地缅怀自己的挚友和爱人。

Steve就是这么做的。他一整个晚上都在黑暗中默默坐在床边的椅子上，握着Bucky冰冷的（那太冰了）的手。他没有动，也没有说话，他都不确定自己还有没有在呼吸。那种痛要让他窒息了，那种失去的痛让他全身虚弱。他无法思考，他的大脑一片空白，胸腔冰冷。他只知道Bucky再次抛下他一个人走了，他也知道自己没办法第二次这么活下去了。他不能。他的身体也许足够强壮，但他不是钢铁之躯。他的心脏也并不那么坚不可摧。

他太过沉浸于自己的悲痛中，以致于过了好一会儿才发现自己听到了Bucky的呼吸声。

当他看向身旁的闹钟时，上面显示的时间是零点零一分。Steve终于放声哭了出来。

 

 

\---------

第二天早上，Steve在Bucky之前醒了过来，把他抱在了怀里，猜测着他今天又有哪里不同了。

但他没发现有什么异常，这让他感到有点担心。感受到Bucky在他怀里动了动，Steve低下头吻了吻他，等着他睁开眼睛，他肯定可以看出有什么不同的。Bucky睁开了双眼，Steve的眼睛对上了那双湖水般澄澈的灰蓝色眼睛，Bucky还完全没睡醒，正睡意朦胧地盯着他。

“Buck，”Steve低声说，他也不知道自己为什么要压低声音，“你觉得有哪里不一样吗？”

Bucky动了动，好像在检查他的身体部件是不是 a）都属于人类，b）都完整无缺，c）都使唤得动，顺便检查了一下自己有没有多出一条腿或是一只手，像有一天他醒过来发现自己长出了紫色的触手那次。最后他抬头看向Steve，皱起了眉头。

“我觉得一切都正常。哈，你觉得这事算完了吗？”

他的声音听起来期待极了，Steve吻了吻他，开口道：“我觉得是的。上帝啊，我好高兴这终于结束了！”

“没有我高兴，伙计。没有我这么高兴。但是我会想念那些触手的。”

“闭嘴！”Steve叫了出来，声音有些异常的尖细，在Bucky假装自己的手臂又变成了触手，把他的小吸盘吸在Steve的脸上时笑了出来。

 

 

\-------

事实证明，这是Loki搞的鬼，幸好Thor在他把Steve和Bucky，以及其他复仇者大厦的住户搞疯之前制止了他。

事实又证明，Loki的诡计带来了一些好的结果。

Steve发现了这一经历给Bucky带来的细小变化，他喜欢这些变化。

Bucky现在对自己的身体感到更自在了，也许是太高兴可以重新回到这具正常的身体里了。他也不再像以前那样以他的金属手臂为耻，终于开始像另一只手臂一样正常使用它，他甚至还允许Steve在他们在街上的时候握住他的左手。

Bucky还是偶尔会恐慌发作，在那些时候，Steve觉得他得好好感谢Tony，他总是会在他把Bucky带回大厦来之后插手进来，用无尽的耐心和善意帮他镇定下来，Steve真希望人们能看到Tony的这一面，而不仅仅只有他要好的朋友们知道。

Bucky也开始慢慢适应这个未来，Steve有好几次逮住他在洗澡的时候唱着什么流行歌曲，那些他以前会觉得怪异，会皱着眉头想要钻进被窝里再也不要下床来的歌。

Bucky终于向这个世界敞开了心扉，Steve相信要不了多久，Bucky就会变得比他更适应这个世界的，会有那么一天，Bucky最终会变得好像他本来就属于这个新世纪一样。

 

 

END


End file.
